marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mephisto (Earth-9997)
Adversary, Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, the Devil, Lord of Lies, Banshee, Lord of the Kingdom of the Air | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; former ally of Deviants and Death | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Realm of the Dead; Mephisto's Realm. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Due to his original mutation by the Celestials, Mephisto had a goat-like physique, hornes, cloven hooves and red skin | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Tormentor, reality manipulator, "devil" | Education = | Origin = Deviant mutated by the Celestials. Entered the third tier of mutation and "became" Mephisto when people believed him to be a devil | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Douglas Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 0 | Death = Paradise X Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = The origins of Mephisto of Earth-9997 differ vastly from that of his alternate reality counterparts, however given the nature of Mephisto. Credibility to these revelations has been disputed as a number of the details were revealed through the mystical eyes of Kyle Richmond, which were gifted to him by Mephisto and could have been tampered with. According to the history of Earth-9997, Mephisto was never truly a demon at all, but was one of the first Deviants mutated by the Celestials First Host. A number of these creatures ended up becoming the "demons" fought by Prince Wayfinder, who arrived on prehistoric Earth from the distant future where mankind long since left Earth. Unable to defeat these creatures Wayfinder and his crew created the Microverse to escape into. A number of these demons, Mephisto among them entered their third tier of mutations, and it is entirely possible that due to his appearance, Mephisto became a "devil" because people believed him to be so. Like many of these early "demons", Mephisto escaped to his own realm for reasons unspecified. As it's been suggested that a number of magic realms are actually alternate universes or Earths where the physical properties have been altered by the "demonic" ruler, it's entirely possible that Mephisto traveled to an alternate reality and used his powers to manipulate it to his whims. Becoming entirely convinced of peoples belief that he was a demon, Mephisto somehow managed to learn a number of secrets of the universe. Among these was the knowledge that mankind was manipulated by the Celestials (although remaining ignorant that he was the product of such manipulation himself). He would actually cause a mutation in individuals through abilities he believed to be magic. He also became aware of He Who Remained and the Time-Keepers and their attempts to ensure that time was a linear concept with an eventual end. Fearing that the end of time would end his manipulations of humanity, Mephisto began many plots to create alternate realities through time manipulation, knowing unless one entered a point in history in a precise way would only create another alternate reality, and not change history of the base universe. This was Mephisto's plot to insure that time was not linear and would continue on, and that once he exhausted the potential of one reality, he would have others to play in. It has not been revealed if this plot has any validity, or if the manipulations of events to create alternate realities actually exists as Mephisto believes it to be, or if his actions have any greater effect on the many alternate realities that exist in the Omniverse. Additionally, Mephisto at some point began referring to Death as his "daughter", this was later revealed to be false, as Death is a member of the Elders of the Universe who's existence predates Mephisto's own. It was never revealed why Death allowed this charade to carry one, but it is likely it was all part of the Elder's plot to reunify the all the fragmented parts of the universe (created in part by the creation of alternate realities) into the Realm of the Dead so that the sum total of all the parts could be used to recreate the original universe that the Elders came from (this original universe was destroyed by Celestial overpopulation). As this counters what Mephisto has attempted to do to escape what he sees his final judgment suggests that perhaps his ideas as to the nature of alternate universes and time manipulation are false ideas based on what he believes himself to be. At some point during the early history of man, Mephisto (disguised as a Norseman) came to a Norse village that was being visited by beings from another world. These beings, like Mephisto, were manipulated by the Celestials and were in their third tier of mutation (in which ones appearance and abilities are defined by others.) The town story teller was a man named Donnerson, whom had a bad leg and had a lazy eye, who fantasized about the Norse myths of Asgard and envied their strength was manipulated by Mephisto into giving these aliens definition. These alien beings then became Donnerson's personal interpretation of the Asgardians and he soon used these creatures to reenact the first battle between Odin and Surtur. During this battle, Donnerson told the "Asgardians" that he was Odin, and when he merged with his "brothers" to defeat Surtur he gained these aliens abilities. He soon after gave definition to the entire realm of Asgard and it's people (although later he would need the belief of others to sustain his fantasy world.) As payment for showing Donnerson this wonderment, Mephisto was granted the ability to see Asgard whenever he wanted through Odin's eye (the very eye, when as Donnerson, was his bad eye). and also had Odin plant a see that soon became the Yggdrasill, the world ash tree. It was later revealed by X-51 and 4-D Man that this tree grew with the creation of every alternate reality and that it's rings depicted a map of the entry points into alternate realities that would make the traveler avoid creating an alternate history, where their actions would be permanent and wouldn't cause a divergence. Mephisto continued on his many deceptions and tricks on humanity, most of which were on par with his mainstream counterpart, however it was revealed that he made a number of alliances over the years, especially forming a conspiracy with Thanos and the Supreme Intelligence to further his own goals. His deal with Thanos stemmed from both entities connection to Death, however the Supreme Intelligence was offered the power to collect the souls of the entire Kree race (not their most intelligent members as once believed) but not just of his own reality, but of every alternate reality created. To this end, they attempted to use Adam Warlock as a messenger, but this plan did not come into fruition due to Warlock's very own heroic nature. It was later revealed by Kyle Richmond (both as Nighthawk and 4-D Man) that Mephisto's intention for manipulating beings was not for their "souls" as originally believed, but to order events that would drive his intended victim to a state of despair enough to use means of time travel to manipulate events in history to have a better outcome thereby creating yet another reality to escape into. To this end, Mephisto usually manipulated Earth beings as it appeared (at least on Earth-9997) they were the only race that were capable of creating methods of time travel. However, it appears that at least in the instance of Doctor Doom, Mephisto made a deal and offered the technology to Doom in order to create his very own Time Platform. Doom's time machine also created the realm of Limbo, and with each creation of an alternate reality which would result in an alternate version of Doom's time machine, the realm of Limbo would then grow. Mephisto used this realm many times for his own purposes, and it could quite possibly be the location of his own Hell-like realm. At some point after humanity was mutated by the release of Terrigen Mist in Earth's atmosphere, Dr. Strange's servant Wong mutated into a dual entity, one side being loyal to Strange and the other becoming loyal to Mephisto. Mephisto manipulated Wong into making Clea fall in love with Loki and orchestrate trapping Strange's ecto-plasmic form in the Realm of the Dead and keeping his living body alive on Earth to serve his means. This plot was partially foiled by Loki himself, however Mephisto also set Wong on a quest -- as the Red Ronin -- to collect the pieces of the Absorbing Man with a group of death worshipers called the Tong of Creel to aid in yet another scheme that was to aid Death. Additionally, Mephisto also manipulated the life of the former X-Man named Nightcrawler. While escaping being turned into stone by the Grey Gargoyle, Nightcrawler teleported away and lost his arm as a result. He later found himself reverted back to his human form and chased by an angry mob. On the brink of death, he was convinced to pledge his allegiance to Mephisto and kill all those who judged him. Mephisto turned him into demon known as Belasco and froze him in ice in Limbo for future use. In recent history on Earth-9997, Mephisto first reappeared in the guise of Mr. Church, and adviser for Immortus who came to this universe/point in history to aid mutated humanity to seek a destiny in space, and to fuel hatred towards Reed Richards plan to burn the Terrigen Mist out of Earth's atmosphere and revert humanity to their original non-mutated state. As Mr. Church he perpetuated the belief that the Human Torches were also responsible for the adverse effects on the environment (which was really created by the repolarization of the planet caused by Galactus destroying the Celestial embryo in the Earth's core three years previously). Also during this time, again as Mr. Church, orchestrated his former pawn, retired hero known as Gargoyle to convince his friend Kyle Richman (formerly the costumed adventurer Nighthawk, who had eyes that allowed him to see the future. These eyes were given to Kyle by Mephisto himself as of one of his many schemes, it was later revealed that these eyes were a fragment of the Cosmic Consciousness and that Mephisto was afraid to use them himself because they threatened his own belief in his existence) to record the visions of Kyle's for future generations to have a historical reference of a time where records would be sparse. At this particular time, Kyles ability to see the future further mutated so that not only could he see the future, but also the past and into any location he desired (including the Realm of the Dead). Mephisto gained access to these visions by gaining Gargoyle's trust and promising the old hero that he would regain his much missed sense of touch if he aided the "cause" of Immortus by allowing Mr. Church to bind Kyle's visions into a book. This incomplete volume was later sent to the alternate reality of the Guardians of the Galaxy as bait to get them to visit Earth-9997 to try and use the knowledge of what mutated humanity here to aid them in defeating the alien race the Badoon who had conquered their realities Earth. Yet another plot by Mephisto to create another divergent reality. When Mar-Vell was reincarnated and was collecting items of power on Earth in order to allow his counterpart in the Realm of the Dead have enough power to defeat Death and create a Paradise, Mephisto was one of the many beings who stood in his way, using the predictions from Kyle's visions to locate the pieces of the Absorbing Man and learn Mar-Vell's and other heroes next moves to suit his means of destroying the Human Torches. He also locked Immortus from Limbo causing the Terrigen Mist to mutate him into a being in the likeness of his former persona of Kang the Conqueror, which he planned as yet another attempt to manipulate time. Also during this time, Mephisto confronted Mar-Vell and Captain America on their quest to collect items of power when they traveled to Limbo to collect Anti-Metal. Here with the aid of Rom the Spaceknight the heroes fought off an army of Dire Wraiths, and Cap was later tempted by Mephisto. Mephisto offered Cap a magical globe that could transport Cap to any point in time and space and offered him to use it to escape Death should she come after Mar-Vell. Cap refused the orb, swatting it from Mephisto's hand and causing it to strike the frozen body of Belasco, transporting it to the past to the point in which he was "awoken" by Shanna many years before (akin to the events of Belasco's awakening on Earth-616) thereby fulfilling Mephisto's intent to create another divergent reality. Content with the events Mephisto left the heroes in Limbo. When Gargoyle served his purpose, Mephisto gave him exactly what he wanted, but his gift was short lived as the Gargoyle began to die shortly after being gifted with his sense of touch and eventually disintegrated before his friend Kyle's eyes. With the resurrection of the Absorbing Man, events prevented Mar-Vell from absorbing the final component he needed to wield the full Cosmic Consciousness: the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic. Mephisto returned to the Realm of the Dead intending of rending the part of Mar-Vell residing in it and spreading its parts to all points of the Realm. However, the Power Cosmic was absorbed, and Mar-Vell using the consciousness revealed to Mephisto what he really was and willed him to revert to a more primitive state. Defeated and revealed not to be a demon at all he was ejected from the Realm of the Dead before Mar-Vell used the Ultimate Nullifier to destroy Death and begin creating his own vision of Paradise. Mephisto however was not defeated, although greatly depowered he was aware that without Death, nobody in the realm of the living could die and pass onto the Realm of the Dead. He used this as a means to strike back at humanity, mortally wounding countless victims who would not die and live a life of eternal suffering in one of many hospitals created to house them all. Mephisto also began re-establishing his ties with the Deviants, contacting them telepathically asking them to come to his aid as he needed them. He then began a plot to capture Excalibur, the sword of legend that is wielded by Captain Britain. The sword, really Merlin's sword of death was one of the few items that could actually kill somebody. To this end, he freed King Britain's long lost love, Meggan, who was trapped in stone by the Grey Gargoyle years ago shortly after Britain wed Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans. Additionally, he remained close to Reed Richards and his team of scientists, disguised as one of the many Daredevil duplicates, in their quest to find a new "Death" and accompanied them to a Florida swamp where they resurrected Jude the Entropic Man in an attempt to synthesize his ability to kill others and find a way to end the undead's suffering. Once Jude was freed and subsequently captured, Mephisto orchestrated the being's escape and attempted Jude to suit his needs. Jude, weary of Mephisto, left him to live out his purpose in life, not wanting to be manipulated. Falling back on his original plan, Mephisto returned to Britain, and disguised as Grey Gargoyle got close enough to get Excalibur and kill who he thought was King Britain (really Meggan in disguise) and gathered the Deviants and began organizing them in a plot to take over the Earth. This brought the attention of Jude, who came for Mephisto, but stayed back because Excalibur could kill even Jude. Mephisto, however was attacked by X-51, Black Bolt, Medusa, Ransak the Reject and King Britain (with the aid of Merlin and Roma). In the ensuing battle Mephisto was stabbed with Excalibur and was killed instantly. It is presumable that Mephisto is trapped in the Realm of the Dead, finally a legit citizen of this domain, but his return is highly possible. | Personality = | Powers = It was originally believed that Mephisto's power was derived from magic and demonic sources, however it has been proven that this is inaccurate as Mephisto has been revealed to be one of the first Deviant's manipulated by the Celestials millions of years ago. As such a being he has entered the third tier of mutation in which his abilities are defined by the beliefs of his environment. As such his abilities and powers are only appear to be from magical or demonic sources because others (as well as Mephisto himself) believed him to be capable of these abilities. These abilities in question are on par with his Earth-616 counterpart. Among these abilities Mephisto can shape-shift, travel time and space, alter a being through manipulation of the Celestial seed implanted in them (originally believed to be the use of magic to change their properties.) He was also able to travel to the Realm of the Dead even though he was really a living being. Later when his true nature was revealed, Mephisto retained many of his abilities, however since he did not travel through space or time or to other realms thereafter it is possible that the diminished of the idea that he was really the devil may have weakened many of his abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Mephisto relied on the world Ash-Tree as a map that allowed him to navigate from place to place through time and dimension without creating divergent realities. However, when the tree was chopped down and the cross-section was taken into custody by X-51, it was stated that Mephisto was trapped on Earth-9997 because he had no reference to find his way to alternate worlds. How much truth there is to this statement is unknown. Additionally, Mephisto also stole the cloak once belonging to the costumed hero Cloak, which for unrevealed reasons gained it's long dead masters abilities to teleport. Finally Mephisto wielded Excalibur, due to the swords unique properties it was able to kill a living being and send their soul to the Realm of the Dead even when Death was killed by Mar-Vell and humans could not die by natural means. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Hooves Category:Horns Category:Animal Form Category:Demonic Form Category:Dimensional Rulers